The Power of Jonas
by TheGirlYouWishYouKnew5
Summary: When two new families move to a small town in Texas, the town goes bezerk and they don't get as calm of a welcome as they expected. Watch as Hannah Montana, combine with the Jonas Brothers and a small town girl gets caught in the middle of it all.
1. An Interesting Start

**Meet Cayce's P.O.V:**

Looking at the pavement, you see a tall skinny girl strutting her way down the street with an air of "wow". Too bad that is what you see on the pavement, my shadow, looking up an average girl takes her place with a similar, but somehow, different strut. Average. Ugh. Something about that word just makes me want to throw up a little. Too bad that is all I am: Average. Average looks. Average grades. Average life. When it comes to being average, I would call myself an expert.

If you notice me, Cayce, average may be the word that pops into your mind first. But I knew I wanted to change it this year. Come on! I am about to be 16 for crying out loud! Settling for average is just not going to work. Uh huh. No way. Nope. Not this year, not this girl.

So when I saw the moving van turn the corner, an idea popped into my head that I couldn't shake and, thankfully, I didn't want to. Sprinting the last half mile to home, I did whatever I could trying to make myself look drop dead gorgeous in anyone's opinion, and with a last look from my neighbor as he mowed his lawn, I knew I looked _good._

**CCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCC**

**Meet Joe's P.O.V:**

"What the heck is wrong with this town? Preston Hills, Twelve Oaks, Highland Meadows, Preston Lakes? Any reason for all of the nature names? Oh right, because you all are freaks and have to drive 20 minutes to find any civilization!"

All of this bitterness is spurred by our recent, forced move. And, apparently, I am the only one willing to put up a fight. Kevin has been reading… again! Nick has just been sitting, looking out the window. I don't think either of them are really able to protest anything. Frankie doesn't seem to count as he plays with his Webkinz. And I have been, well, not exactly happy or in any form of a pleasant mood. I must be a _joy_ to be around.

Finally pulling into a neighborhood, I take my mind off of my iPod for about 5 seconds. Oh, another nature name! Gentle Creek. Yea, this is some weird town. Too bad our parents felt like moving us back to Texas couldn't hurt. We couldn't go back to Wyckoff, because too many people knew us there. So they thought meeting up with some old friends from Dallas would be the answer. The Carters knew our parents when Nick, Kev, and I were younger (was Frankie born by then? Who cares?!?). Two boys and girl Nick's age doesn't sound too bad, but I can't really remember these people, or this town, at all.

What were our parents thinking? This is too weird. Everyone here is outside mowing their lawns, gardening, swimming, and is too busy looking like robots. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl sprinting down the sidewalk looking like she needed to be somewhere fast. Here dark hair trailed behind her a little as her flip-flops nearly flew off her feet and she ran faster than I think I have ever seen a girl run. Dang. Watching her was the most entertaining thing I had done all day, studying every aspect of her, noticing all of the details to the perfect picture, seeing her look of determination. Too bad it only lasted a couple of seconds before we turned yet another corner, and she ran up a grass front yard. She was probably going to her boyfriend's house, because nothing could work our right for Joe Jonas this year! So far as a flirt, charmer, and a new version of Seth Cohen, I think I have failed, the glares I keep shooting at my family kind of take away from my usually _adorable_ appearance.


	2. Meeting the Fam

**Cayce's P.O.V:**

So, thinking I could hike around my neighborhood in my wedges was probably not the absolute _best_ idea. I barely made it out of my driveway when the heat and pain combined enough to make blisters on my feet. Oh my Jonas! That is a pain like no other! Ouch!

I couldn't bare the idea of climbing back up the driveway, so I slipped off my shoes and decided to endure the hot concrete instead. The warm stone beneath my feet actually felt so nice, wow. Well, I can meet the new neighbors barefoot. No big deal. I knew what general direction the moving van had gone, so I figured I could just walk that way until I saw it. The sun was beating relentless on me, pulling up my hair slowly into a messy bun. The entire way walking there, one by one, pieces of my earlier perfection were being extracted or molded in order to be more conforming to the heat, which is something I have been doing since I moved to Texas so long ago.

When it was my turn to figure out where the moving van had gone, I glanced around but it wasn't too hard to spot the house that had the empty boxes in the driveway. The moving crew were apparently done because the van was already trying to pull out of the driveway.

"Wow. Well, that was fast." I whispered to myself.

I laughed in my head silently; it wasn't even that funny but I guess the sun had made me somewhat _delusional_. When I ran to the end of the sidewalk and the beginning of their driveway, I tried to wipe off some possible raccoon eyes but decided, "Hey, at least I _looked _good at some point. Well, maybe they will love me for me!" It wasn't a perfect idea but it would work for now.

Before I even had to reach for the doorbell, it opened up to reveal a tall (well, tall for me) boy. Thankfully, it was a teenage boy.

With his back to me he yelled, "Mom, my room is already unpacked! If you need to worry about anyone it is Joe!"

"Uh. Uh. OMJ! Sorry, hi my name is Cayce. I live down the street, and sorry but you are Kevin Jonas!" I blurted. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have started out sounding like an obsessed fan…

He looked at me shocked. He obviously hadn't opened the door because he thought someone was there. Quickly, the expression on his face changed to confusion then understanding dawned on him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we are having a really busy day so if you just come back tomorrow we can sign autographs and give you a free CD or something. Okay?" He really looked like he needed a break, so I wasn't going to push anything.

"No. No. Sorry to bother you, that is fine. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. I saw the moving van so I—I am just really sorry. I will just go. Have a nice day and welcome to Gentle Creek or Texas or…" I just kind of trailed off. Did I mention that babbling was another bad habit of mine?

He looked around and said, "Actually, why don't you walk down with me and" he looked down and we both noticed the boxes he was holding, "you can help me take these to the trash can. Sound good?" he finished with a smile.

Breathing easier, knowing I hadn't disrupted one of my favorite bands I let a smile slip out too, "Okay."

Enough said.

We both walked the trash to the curb carrying a box each and we talked. I started out asking why they had moved to Texas, and when I cracked a joke about Webkinz and a fellow obsess-e in my family, we knew we would be friends.

**CCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCC**

**Joe's P.O.V:**

The occasional laughter echoing up from downstairs didn't mean anything to me. Staring at the white walls in my bedroom gave me a headache and I knew this would be just another prison. I let the words of my favorite artists fill me from the inside out. I had only taken the time to unpack my most precious of things- my stereo. That one girl was one piece of hope too bad she disappeared so quickly. I got up and put the song on pause. It seemed like just a figment of my imagination, I let her linger on my mind and melt into some of my other fantasies about everything: the perfect world, going back, that girl, and a rather nice bikini.

Ha ha, I am a guy. Can I help it?

Quietly smiling, I put my head back onto the mattress- I wasn't kidding when I said I hadn't unpacked- and laid down while the world went back to what it used to be, and…

_Two full moons were out tonight, one in the sky and another one in the water. Reflected perfectly onto the lake, it was enough to make anyone breathless, even a Scrooge. Soft music played, "I don't believe that anybody can feel the way I do, about you now."_

"_You know that those lyrics could describe a lot right now…" a deep raspy voice replied._

_A soft girly giggle was the only reply that made it through. Nothing had happened yet and as they stared each other in the eyes, there was a pause. Their eyes locked, and both people seemed to know, without thinking about it they knew. Leaning in slowly and with his hand on the back of her neck, she started to wrap her arms around his waist hoping to get closer than ever before. Her eyes closed as he tried to get one last look and she leaned enough for him to inhale that perfume he remembered so well._

"JOE!"

"Why couldn't that have been the one dream I get finish!?! God!" I yelled down the stairs seeing Frankie looking confused at the bottom of the stairs. I slammed the door and laid back down to a, sadly, dreamless sleep.


	3. Getting to Know Kevin

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Christmas eve? Haha. Sorry, but deep down I think that I knew that getting a story out that fast would be impossible thanks to some amazing gifts that I couldn't let go to waste.**

**I am really excited to continue the story, well more excited for the nagging I am hearing to end; but, hey, it will all be nice in the long run after I am done with this chapter and the next one and the next one and probably all of the "next one"s after that.**

**Be patient with me, because I would like to start pulling in Hannah Montana characters very soon. Be patient young grasshopper. The time will soon come.**

**Haha. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: (I thought that I should finally do one of these) If I honestly owned the Jonas Brothers, do you think I would be sitting here writing stories about them? And the correct answer would sum up to be: "Hell no!"**

**CCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJ**

**Cayce's P.O.V.**

"Ugh! That is not true!" I shouted into what had been silence, well it had been quieter.

"Oh really? Then how come you started blubbering and "omj"? Come on!" the chuckle that followed afterwards let me know he was joking and I was able to find it now in his voice.

"Well there goes my secret identity! So are you okay with the fact that I am a murderer cause I, apparently, can't be an obsessed fan anymore?"

I watched as his face lit up and we both suddenly broke out into laughing that could have easily, in my case, been snorting.

Wow, we must get really annoying when we are this loud… It was weird for me to think and look back. I was just a normal (no, average) girl a couple hours ago, and now here I am sitting on the couch, literally laughing my butt off with Kevin Jonas and talking about me and him as "we"! I always felt like he was my other half (I am too obsessed for my own good) but I never quite got the chance to test that theory out. It is funny how things can work out in your favor.

Being best friends with Kevin is starting to sound more and more realistic. I try to be calm and natural but about every five seconds the thought will hit me again "I am friends with Kevin Jonas, haha suckers!"

Kevin has honestly got to be one of the coolest guys I have ever met, well at least one of the less perverted… so far. But I can't help to not glance around looking for the rest of the Jonas family. That was a heck of a lot of boxes for just one person moving.

And it turns out that Kevin has his moments, we can talk, like, intellectually and have smart discussions about music and movies and especially books. I have my moments too, I guess, but they just seem to be more of "nerd" moments. He hasn't left the room running and screaming yet, so that has got to be a good sign.

I couldn't help but smile at myself as I nodded and continued to listen and laugh with Kevin, away and hidden from the scorching heat outside.

**CCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJ**

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

Look at her laugh. Wow. I am so glad that I didn't kick that girl's butt off our property like I was originally going to. She is actually pretty funny, well she thinks she is and I just laugh along. And unlike the other "Jonas groupies" I have met, she seems able to control herself, act like a normal girl around me, but maybe that is because I am just Kevin not the heartthrobs known as Nick and Joe. Ugh. I am going to have to fix that someday, and hopefully soon.

"Woah. How did you know my favorite book was The Perks of Being a Wallflower?" I questioned, but I made sure to keep the teasing edge in my voice.

She couldn't shift her face downward fast enough, so I saw her cheeks turn bright red. I had to admit, she was kind of cute when she blushed.

"Okay, so I might be somewhat like a stalker. Does that really matter?" she stammered but finished with a delicate laugh.

That girl is amazing. Franky came into the room, no doubt, from playing Webkinz and he went up the stairs for a second time today. Last time, he had emerged looking like he was about to cry but I wasn't expecting the same result this time. He learns fast and he can run when he needs too.

**CCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJCCJJ**

**I hope you guys liked it! It was kinda short but I am really just trying to explain the uh… closeness between Cayce and Joe. Things are about to start making a lot more sense.**

**I go back to school tomorrow but I needed to write something. I was binded by this contract you see…**

**Read and Review por favor!**


End file.
